Need You Now
by ConcreteGirl25
Summary: Brennan has came back from a nine month trip. Booth is getting over a break up. What happens at one o'clock in the morning and a few phone calls? BB AH Song by Lady Antebellum


Do not own Bones. Or Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

* * *

It was midnight when Temperance Brennan arrived at her entered her apartment and placed her luggage in the hall before collapsing on her bed. After nine months of going to different countries and identifying bodies, she was home. The lonely, lost feeling she had carried around all of the months didn't go away like she hoped it would it would. Brennan tossed and turned on her bed before giving up on trying to sleep. She wandered around her empty home taking in the familiar belongings before heading to the phone.

"You have three new messages," the computerized voice said. "Message one."

Brennan listened to the first two before deleting them. Then, a _very _familiar voice came on.

"Heya Bones, Booth here. Um, I was wondering if you needed a ride to work on Monday or just wanted to out to eat when you got back. I missed you, Bones. Call me back, please. Bye."

She heard the longing in his voice. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"_Stop, Temperance, he has a girlfriend,"_ she chasisted herself._ "You left to let these emotions run their course so it wouldn't effect your partnership."_

She walked into the kitchen and found a bottle of liquor and poured herself a glass. It took an edge off of the pain. Another glass soon followed. Temperance grabbed the phone.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone because I just can't fight this anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

She dialed his cell and got his voicemail. "Booth, it's me, Bones. I missed you.

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm all alone_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control _

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

If you miss me meet me at the bar closest to my house. I will be waiting."

* * *

He ordered another shot of whiskey trying to drowned out his dissapointment in his latest break up. Sarah said that he needed to forget Bones leaving or she would. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts since she left. He has felt empty since the second she stepped on the plane. His girlfriend saw that. Sarah left and he was at the club with Angela and Hodgins who were trying to get his mind off of _her_. Her soft skin and blue eyes. Her auburn hair and stubborn attitude. The way she felt in his arms. Why she left to try and save them from breaking each others hearts. His was broke since she left.

_Another shot of whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in just like you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out from the confines of his jacket. A message popped up saying he had one new voicemail. Her sweet voice made him jam his finger in his other ear and hold his phone closer. A smile graced his lips. He hit redial and got her voicemail. "Hey, Bones this is Booth.

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control _

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I missed you so much. I will meet you there soon." He snapped his phone shut before rushing out of the door. Jack and Angela followed. Booth hopped in a cab before they could stop him so they quickly followed him in Jack's car.

Temperance changed her outfit and freshened up a bit. Readying her heart for a let down. She checked her phone before leaving and heard his message. Leaving the building, she hailed a cab and gave him directions. The ride never seemed so long in her life.

Booth threw the doors open of the bar and looked around trying to find her familiar face. Her beautiful body in the crowded room. Finally he gave up and went to their usual corner. He would wait all night if he needed to. A few minutes later she walked quickly through the door and scanned the room for Booth. She walked around dancing couples, not noticing Angela and Hodgins walking in behind her. Angela about called her name when Hodgins stopped her.

Chocolate brown eyes met light blue from across the room and both rushed toward through the sea of dancing bodies. Angela and Hodgins hot on Brennan's heels as she plunged toward the man she had missed so much for so long. They met half-way and hesitated before Brennan threw herself at Booth. His arms inclosed her small waist and held her close. Then he grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth to kiss her. They both put all the pain and longing into that kiss.

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one _

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk _

_And I need you now_

_And I don't if I could do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now _

_Oh, Baby I just need you now_

Angela and Hodgins smiled at each other as the couple broke apart and headed toward the door. Then they kissed.

* * *

Sooooooooooo. Yeah. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
